


7. I Dreamt of You Last Night

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec dreams of Magnus and they are sappy romantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. I Dreamt of You Last Night

Alec was sitting in Magnus’s apartment staring at the kitchen wall from his seat at the kitchen island. A mug of piping hot black coffee sat in front of him and he had his fingers wrapped around it as if the energy he needed for the day could be transferred through the heat.

 

Magnus was bustling around the kitchen, adamant on making them breakfast the mundane way even though Alec knew his boyfriend was likely to end up summoning something from the bakery down the street.

 

It was endearing though, the small pout the warlock had when he tried to fish out the egg shell from the bowl. There was a stack of at least five slices of bread cut into quarters near the bowl.

 

“Alexander, how do you feel about eggy bread?” Was the first words Magnus had said to him that morning when the shadowhunter had emerged from the bedroom.

 

Bleary eyed and unfocused he’d nodded before realising that he’d never had whatever ‘ eggy bread ’ was before.

 

The smile Magnus had had when he’d explained what it was had pushed away any doubts he’d been harbouring about disliking the warlock’s cooking.

 

It sounded perfect. The whole morning was perfect.

 

Except...except he’d had a dream last night and he wasn’t able to remember as much as he wanted to about it.

 

Which is probably why Magnus kept sending him slightly worried glances and smiles, Alec’s thinking face often made him look angry or frustrated.

 

Which he really wasn’t!

 

Just...thinking.

 

“Darling, if you don’t wanna eat yet just say.” Magnus said, not unkindly. Just concerned.

 

He’d obviously finished with the bowl and had left it next to the bread. A frying pan was on the stove with a generous amount of butter sitting in the middle of it.

 

Magnus stood on the other side of the island, leaning on the table top on his elbows.

 

Alec loved him like this, no makeup (not that he didn’t love him in it, he did), hair messy and glamours gone.

 

Golden-green cat eyes filled with adoration and the nerves he was clearly trying to play off.

 

However Alec knew the signs, the slightly tilted eyebrows, too strained smile and nervous fiddling.

 

It took the shadowhunter a minute to realise he was staring and actually form any coherent words.

 

“No! No, I mean yes. Wait...uh...I do, want to eat your cooking. I’m sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

He could feel a slight blush running up his neck, which of course Magnus would easily be able to see as they were both just in sweatpants.

 

Magnus’s smile softened and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

 

“Oh? What could possibly have enraptured your pretty head so much?”

 

Alec smiled and blushed even more, dropping his gaze to his coffee.

 

He still wasn’t sure how to take Magnus’s compliments. Especially because he knew Magnus really believed everything he said which was unheard of for Alec. But it was nice, really nice.

 

“I uh...I was trying to remember something.” He answered vaguely.

 

Alec peered up through his eyelashes to see Magnus’s raised eyebrow.

 

“Mhmm, what was that, Alexander?” His tone was teasing and affectionate.

 

“You. I dreamt of you last night.” He said quickly blushing even more, expecting the suggestive joke he was sure his boyfriend had on the tip of his tongue.

 

It didn’t come.

 

Instead, he was greeted with silence.

 

Magnus was just looking at him.

 

A mixture of surprise, confusion and...something else in his eyes. Alec reached his hand out to take the warlock’s, intertwining their fingers.

 

This seemed to snap Magnus out of it, he looked down at their hands and then back into Alec’s eyes.

 

“No ones...what...what happened?” It was strange to hear the warlock stutter but it was adorable and made something stir in the shadowhunter, something protective.

 

“We...I don’t remember but much but we were in Idris I think, I’ve only seen pictures of Idris but it was like how I imagined. There was a tree...it was dark? Yeah, we were on this blanket or something and there were stars but that’s all I remember.” He was smiling just as much as Magnus now.

 

“Alexander, no one has ever told me that before.”

 

“Told you what?”

 

“That they dreamt of me, that they actually had a dream like that. When I was actually sleeping next to them but they truly cared about me so much they actually dreamt about me.”

 

“Oh, well...I did.” Alec says, somewhat stupidly.

 

“Yes, yes you did.”

 

They beamed at each other across the table, marvelling at the ocean of feelings between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all comments welcome! <3


End file.
